powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet 'N Sour/Transcript
(Opening shot; the city skyline in the day time) Narrator: The city of Townsville! (The camera pulls down to where we see Townsville National Bank as it explodes) Where a typical day is exploding with typical crimes. (Mojo Jojo giggles as we cut to Fuzzy Lumpkins playing a sour note on his banjo "Jo") Where sour notes are usually exspective. (We cut to the old lady who was scared of the shadows of the Gangreen Gang) And the usualler suspects. Are always en-large. (Big Billy push Ace, Lil' Arturo, Grubber and Snake out of the way. Then three girls from the shadows flew up as we see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flying up in the sky) But to to preform... The Powerpuff Girls always come to the rescue! (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup started to kicked butt at Grubber, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy and Ace. The old lady put her thumb up at the girls. Buttercup and Bubbles hit Fuzzy Lumpkins in the head with his Banjo "Jo" and Blossom breaks it in half and all the people cheered and Fuzzy hangs his head down sadly. Then Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup kicked butt at Mojo Jojo as Mojo Jojo flew toward the newspaper pile as it got ruin and one got zoomed in on screen saying "PPGS save the day" Then we cut to the girls in their bedroom. Buttercup is playing with a toy car, Blossom is reading the newspaper and Bubbles is kissing her stuffed animals) Blossom: It's the same old same old, I tell you. Bubbles: Ooh, little puppy, I love you... (Kisses the puppy doll) and I love you..(Kisses the kitty doll)... and I-(Looks at the Hunchback doll)...think you're swell. (Puts the hunchback doll under the bed) Buttercup: (Jumps up from the doll pile and bites the bunny doll by shaking it) Bubbles: (Gasps) Buttercup, stop! You're hurting my babies! Stop! (Buttercup lets go of the Bunny doll) Buttercup: Geez, Bubbles, they're just stuffed animals. Bubbles: I don't care, they're cute and fuzzy, and I love them. Blossom: (to Buttercup) You wouldn't hurt them if they were real. And they're real to Bubbles, so cool it. (Bubbles kisses the Bunny doll) Buttercup: Saps! That's what you are, a bunch of saps. (Then the hotline phone goes off as it rings and Blossom answers the hotline phone) Blossom: Hello? Yeah Mayor, what's up? (Pause) Oh, okay, we'll be right there. (Hangs up the hotline phone boredly) Another robbery at the bank. Come on. (Then we fade to the Townsville National Bank who goes off too as the girls burst in) Alright, who is this... (She, Bubbles and Buttercup gasps as they saw a big surprise. Bunny's eye, Puppy chest, Kitty's tail, Bunny's tail, Puppy's ears, Kitty's ears, Puppy's smile and Bunny's smile; We see three baby animals; Fluffy Kitty, Cuddly Bunny and Puppy Wuppy also as The Fluffy Bunch! The Bank Manager handed the last bag of money to Cuddly Bunny) Bank Manager: Here's the last bag of money. Now don't forget to come on back and rob us again tomorrow. Ohh, you're so cute. (Pets Cuddly Bunny on the head) Bubbles: Look! The bank's being held up by little baby animals. Isn't that sweet? Buttercup: Watch out, they could be dangerous. I'll take of this! (Flew over to The Fluffy Bunch) Blossom: Wait! Buttercup! (Fluffy Kitty, Cuddly Bunny and Puppy Wuppy smiles with their eyes close but then Buttercup grabbed Cuddly Bunny's arm as she shakes in fear) Buttercup: Hey! Where do you think you're going with Townsville's money? Cuddly Bunny: Ow! You hurt me! (Puppy Wuppy and Fluffy Kitty got closer to Cuddly Bunny cowering in fears bursting to tears) Puppy Wuppy: Please! Have mercy! Lady #1: Oh poor things! Man #1: Did you see how she almost tore off his arm? Bank Manager: I've never seen such unnecessary brutality in my life! (All the people talked at once as we zoom in to Buttercup of what she has done in shock) Bubbles: What should we do? Blossom: They might be cute and cuddly but they still broke the law. Cuddly Bunny: (Off screen) Please! (On screen being hold by a woman) We're sorry. We didn't know we was wrong. (A woman's tear drops) Puppy Wuppy: We're just poor little orphans. Fluffy Kitty: (meows) Please. We won't do it again. (Purrs all the people with her sweetnest) All the people: (Happily) Awwwww. Bubbles: We can't turn them in. They're just harmless little furries. Blossom: (Boredly) Ohhh. (Off-screen to The Fluffy Bunch) Okay, you can go. (The Fluffy Bunch turned their frowns upside down and smiles happily as the people cheers happily) Come on, let's go. Buttercup: So we're just going to let 'em go just like that? (She looks back at The Fluffy Bunch one more time as Cuddly Bunny and Puppy Wuppy high fives) Hmmm. (Then we cut to the Newspaper of a picture of Buttercup and Cuddly Bunny and the find print which says "Buttercup Rabbit Hater?" inside the girls' bedroom) Not even a mansion that can hold up a bank. Blossom: Come on, Buttercup. Lightning up. How harmful could they really be? (Then the hotline phone rang as Bubbles stopped jumping rope and went to answer it) Bubbles: The Townsville Jewerly Store? We'll be right there! (We cut to the Townsville Jewerly Store as the Powerpuff Girls burst inside and saw The Fluffy Bunch again with a surprise) Blossom: It's you!... (They saw Fluffy Kitty, Cuddly Bunny and Puppy Wuppy wearing jewerly in front of two people) ...Again. Jewel Owner Woman: Is there anything else you like to steal? (Buttercup flew over to Puppy Wuppy and picks him up) Puppy Wuppy: Help! Don't let her hurt me! Jewel Owner Man: Please take another diamond. (Bubbles flew over to Cuddly Bunny and picks her up) Cuddly Bunny: Ohhh. The pain. (The people showed up and saw The Fluffy Bunch and The Powerpuff Girls) Man #2: Hey look. It's those little adorable animals. And those big ugly Powerpuff Girls. (The Powerpuff Girls puts The Fluffy Bunch down as they ran toward the other people) The Fluffy Bunch: Please! Help us! Cuddly Bunny: (Bounces toward the people) Please don't let them harm us! Fluffy Kitty: (In hand with the woman) We're very very sorry. Puppy Wuppy: (To the man in his paws) We'll never do it again. Woman #2: You're not taking them to jail, are you? Man #3: They don't know any better. Man #2: They're just babies for crying out loud. Bubbles: I'm sorry. They have to learn their lesson. (She, Buttercup and Blossom took The Fluffy Bunch into the air toward the skies as the other people booed to the girls. Then we cut to The Powerpuff Girls and The Fluffy Bunch in the sky) Puppy Wuppy: (To Buttercup) Listen hear, you bug eyed creeps. We won't last one minute in that jail! Cuddly Bunny: (To Bubbles) Yeah. Not with our... cute little faces. Fluffy Kitty: (To Blossom) Yeah. So why won't you do us all a favor and let us go now? Blossom: No way! (Then the girls landed as The Fluffy Bunch landed near the policeman on the sidewalk near the Townsville Police Station) Bubbles: (To the policeman) Here are the convicts we told you about. Policeman: (To Cuddly Bunny) Hey there, little guys. This is a prison, not a pet shop. (The girls flew off into the sky) What am I suppose with them? (Then he looks at The Fluffy Bunch as they whipper and purr sadly and the policeman picks them up and hugs) Aww come here, you little... (Laughs.) Ohhh. (We fade to black as we cut to the newspaper which is in the fine print picture of a muscle man and Puppy Wuppy and the fine print sign which is says "Fluffy Bunch Released from Bad Behavior" inside the girls' bedroom. Cut to the bedroom, Blossom's grasping her hair, Bubbles is reading the newspaper and Buttercup is behind the bed) Bubbles: (Sighs) No one believes us. Buttercup: Now you still think they're cute? Huh? (Saw something from under the bed and took out the Hunchback doll) Hunchback! I thought you were gone forever! (Hugs him then the hotline phone goes off again as Blossom went to answer it) Blossom: (Boredly) Of course, we'll be right there. (Then we cut to the Townsville art museum as the Powerpuff Girls burst in) Hold it! Right there! (Then they saw The Fluffy Bunch standing right near the statue as the people cheer happily) Guide: (To Puppy Wuppy) Please. If there's anything you need. (Puppy Wuppy looked at the girls and winked) Buttercup: You can't fool us. Leprechaun: You're the only fools here! Woman #3: Why don't you leave the poor innocent things alone? Old Lady: What are you going to do? Put muzzles on them? Bubbles: Where are we going to take them? We can't take them to jail. Blossom: I know. We'll take them to the Mayor. He'll know just what to do. (We cut to the Mayor inside Townsville Hall who knows just what to do) Mayor: I know just what to do. Give em a full pardon for all their adorable crimes. And shame on you, Powerpuff Girls. You terrible, terrible people. What are ya? Animal haters? (To the Fluffy Bunch) Ohhh, you cute poodily woodlies. Uh come to daddy! (The Fluffy Bunch went to the Mayor as he hugs them) Oh ho ho ho! They're steaming up my harmarnical. Ho ho. (Puppy Wuppy smiles as he puts his thumb down to the Powerpuff Girls) Puppy Wuppy: (To the girls) You're going down, Powerpuffs. (Went back by being hugged by the Mayor) Buttercup: Oh yeah, we'll see about that. (Cut to the people outside chanting "Down with the Powerpuff Girls" by holding up their signs and repeating themselves really angry) Bubbles: (Sighs near the window, she gets hit in the face with an egg) Man #4: Go home, Powerpuff Girls! Bubbles: We are home, doo-doo brain! (Then we cut to the Newspapers which has the No Powerpuff Girls in sight picture on it. And it says "PPGS are no right for help") Blossom: Bubbles, it's no use. Everyone hates us. Radio: So what if the few little animals are thieves? Does that mean they should be punished? (Buttercup angrily smashes the radio with her fist) News Lady: (On Television) The Fluffy Bunch is gaining city wide attention with their cuddly crimes. They are so adorable. (Then we cut to The Fluffy Bunch outside robbing another bank stealing the money as the people cheer happily) All the people: Yaaay! (Then we cut to The Fluffy Bunch rewiring the car. Puppy Wuppy connected the wires together and puts his thumb up. Cuddly Bunny puts the car in drive and Fluffy Kitty floors the pedal to the metal as the car drives away) Boy nerd: (Sighs happily. Then we cut to the woman with a baby in her hands as the baby cries. The woman feeds the baby some milk in a bottle but Cuddly Bunny took the bottle full of milk as the baby cries again. The Fluffy Bunch showed their cute looks to the woman as she happily saw them run off waving good-bye. Then we cut to The Fluffy Bunch having fun with jewelry filled with diamonds and minds as the bell goes off and the people cheer. Then we cut to the Mayor handing the key to the city to Puppy Wuppy as the girls watch The Fluffy Bunch on T.V. boredly Then we cut to the ladies with The Fluffy Bunch inside the limo passing by the girls) Ladies: Whoohooooooooooooooo! (The limo car leaves the smoke behind by making the Powerpuff Girls cough badly. Then we cut to the Powerpuff Girls who saw The Fluffy Bunch from out the window stealing everything from their house as the Professor waves to them good-bye happily and we faded to the Mayor and The Fluffy Bunch having a hot bath steamed up) Mayor: I can't wait to hear about your next robbery. (Then the camera zooms out by showing the Hotline Phone as we faded to the girls' bedroom looking very bummed out sadly) Bubbles: Talk to me, kitty, say something! What? So you now you all hate me, is that it? (She hangs her head down sadly) Buttercup: We're helpless. What are we going to do? Bubbles: Maybe if we wait six months, then they'll be all grown up and we can beat 'em up. Blossom: We don't have that kind of time! The Fluffy Bunch is robbing Townsville blind. Bubbles: They're just...so... (Rips the bear doll's head off) CUTE! Everyone loves them too much! (That gave Blossom an idea) Blossom: That's it! (Buttercup and Bubbles hear Blossom's idea as we fade to black then snaps to where The Fluffy Bunch are walking on the sidewalk outside) Puppy Wuppy: What a week. We sure have Townsville fooled. Cuddly Bunny: Yeah. We stolen just about everything in sight. Fluffy Kitty: I feel ya, though. I can't wait to get out of this place. All the hugging and cuddling and cute talking... is driving me crazy! Puppy Wuppy: Don't worry. We'll be outta here in no time. (Then they stopped to see a new bank built by somebody to steal on cardboard) Whoa! Look! A new bank! Let's hit it! (They burst in and saw the children and gasps with boys and girls with hands, eyes, feet, hair and nose) Kids: (Gasps happily) Girl: Look! Cute fuzzy animals! Let's hug em! (All the children of Pokey Oaks Kindergarden charged toward The Fluffy Bunch) The Fluffy Bunch: AAAAAAAH! (They'd got hug, squeezed, squished and crushed by the children laughing happily and cheering happily and excitedly) Puppy Wuppy: Ooh. Ow. Yow! Cut it out! Stop! Yow! That's hurt! OWWW! Cuddly Bunny: OW OW OWW. OOH No. OWW. Watch the ears! My toe! Oww. Fluffy Kitty: Ugh. Ow. Ugh. Aah! Meoooow. Ugh Ooh. Uhhhhh! Kids: (Cheering happily and excitedly by running outside carrying The Fluffy Bunch) Fluffy Kitty: Help! Help! Cuddly Bunny: Help! Help! Help! Puppy Wuppy: HELP! HELP! HELP! (The place got crashed as the cardboard walls of the National Bank falls down revealing Pokey Oaks Kindergarten) Kids: Yaaaaaaay! (Gone outside by getting rid of The Fluffy Bunch) The Fluffy Bunch (in unison): PLEASE HELP US! HELP! (Kids laughed happily off-screen when Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup saw the kids go outside and get rid of The Fluffy Bunch) Bubbles: Well, do you think that was enough punishment for their crimes? Buttercup: Definitely. Blossom: Well you know what they say, "If you can't beat 'em, love 'em." (She, Bubbles and Buttercup giggled and laughed as we cut to the standard heart closing screen as the girls appeared by their standard formation) Narrator: Too bad the day was saved by the Powerpuff Girls, because they were so cute and furry and snuggily and huggable. MMMMM. THE END Category:Transcripts